Before the Train
by soccercopdoc
Summary: I wanted to have more Alison and Beth back story, so I decided to write some. These will be SoccerCop ficlets and will be set before the 'train'. I like living in this happy little AU bubble where Beth is still alive.


"Left," Beth instructed, "right, left…left." The detective held her hands up for the other woman.

Alison followed along to Beth's commands. This was their routine and had been for over a month. 'Being prepared' is what Beth called it and Alison went along to spend time with her.

A month after they had first met Beth suggested that they start running together. Alison wasn't thrilled with the idea, but agreed simply to please her. Beth soon realized that while Alison was a trooper, she had a hard time keeping up. Then Alison had suggested they try a new work-out, Hip Hop Abs. Beth had frowned at the idea and couldn't even be bothered to try. So, Beth thought yoga would be a good fit for the high-strung clone. 'I hate yoga' had been Alison's only response. They went back and forth until Beth settle on self-defense. Beth told her that she wanted to make sure that Alison could take care of herself if she wasn't around to do it.

_"What do you mean, if you're not around?" Alison asked trying to mask her obvious worry at the statement. Beth sighed and told her about the rumored killing of the European clones. _

_"I just want to make sure you're safe." Beth had smiled and grabbed Alison's hand and squeezed trying to reassure her clone. "For now it's just a rumor, so I don't want you to worry. I will keep you safe, Ali. I promise, nothing will happen to you". _

"Come on Ali, left…left…right….left" Beth called and Alison's body responded as her mind began to wonder again. Beth had become increasingly worried about the suburbanite's safety. At first, Alison had thought it a side effect of her profession, protect and serve and all that. As time went on though, Alison realized it was because Beth cared for her. She had asked Cosima about it once wondering if it drove the laid-back hippie scientist crazy. Cosima seemed confused, raising her eyebrows and looking at her curiously. Alison didn't bring it up again because she realized that Beth only checked up on her. Beth's visits had become more frequent lately too, but she didn't point it out. She was just happy to be around her. The detective had worked her way into her life and now that she was in, Alison wanted her to stay.

"Ali, pay attention!" Beth huffed out at the ponytailed woman in front of her. Alison gave a lopsided grin and looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Beth" she murmured. Truth be told she really didn't like 'training' but did if for Beth. Well, if she was honest, for Beth's piece of mind and to see her in the tanks or sports bra's she usually wore. Alison smirked to herself at the thought. Beth was wearing tight yoga pants and a sports bra, leaving her tight abs exposed. The thought prompted her to let her eyes wander over the woman in front of her. Alison zeroed in on the taunt abs and knew she shouldn't be staring, but couldn't tear her eyes away. Beth's muscles strained and rippled with each movement.

"Eyes up, Alison" Beth prompted. Alison felt a blush stain her cheeks as she snapped her eyes up. Beth didn't seem to notice, or if she did she didn't say anything. Feeling brave, the soccer mom snuck another look at the beautiful body in front of her. 'God she's amazing' Alison thought, finding herself mesmerized by the other woman. 'Damn' she thought, 'I need to stop thinking like this'. Beth noticed that Alison was distracted and dropped her hands to her sides. Alison gave her a stiff jab to the mouth.

"Shit!" Beth yelled out, bringing her hand up to her lips as the pain radiated through her face. Alison froze.

"Oh god, Beth," Alison reached for the detective, "I am so sorry, oh god." She grabbed at her hand, but Beth pushed them away.

"I'm fine" Beth mumbled out. Alison wouldn't let it go, she felt the mothering instinct kick in and needed to be sure that Beth was ok.

"Just let me see." Alison said quietly. She took a step forward and grabbed Beth's hands and pushed them away from her face. This time the other woman let her and stood still waiting for a diagnosis. Alison's face inched closer and she squinted trying to find any trace of damage. Her lips started to turn up at the corners and Beth noticed.

"What?," Beth asked, "am I bleeding?" she brought her fingers to her lips again, but Alison swatted them away. She giggled and Beth's eyes narrowed at her. She sobered quickly and looked at the detective sweetly.

"Only a little. Looks like a split lip, nothing to worry about. It will be swollen for a day or too, but that's all," Alison stated, "Let's get some ice on it to help with the swelling." Alison looked at detective waiting for her to say something.

"I am sorry, really Beth." The soccer mom said so quietly that the other woman almost missed it. Beth raised an eyebrow and proceeded to dabbed at her lip again and looked at her fingers. Alison smiled and shook her head.

"You're a baby," she teased, "I am having a hard time believing you're the one teaching me self-defense right now." Beth's mouth drooped into a pout, which was only comical due to her swollen lip. Alison knew she was hamming it up for her benefit and played along.

"Stop," Alison reprimanded as she pulled the other woman to her, "come here." She leaned in and gently kissed the corner of Beth's lip, careful not to use too much pressure. She lingered there for a minute and heard Beth hum her approval. This was the first time she had been this close to her clone and had to admit that she didn't want the moment to end. Alison enjoyed feeling the other woman's lips even briefly against her own. She could feel Beth's breath puff out to tickle her lips. She breathed deeply catching the intoxicating scent that was solely Beth. She smiled and pulled back. Beth blinked and looked at her.

"I thought that might help," Alison shrugged at the detective, "I do it for Oscar and Jemma when they get hurt. It makes them feel better." She laughed and looked Beth in the eye. Beth laughed too and nodded. Alison felt Beth lace their fingers together and sighed.

"It did," Beth smirked, "thank you, Ali." She leaned forward and kissed Alison softly. Their lips brushed lightly. It was sweet and tender, there was no rush. Beth pecked the soft lips before stepping back slightly. She brought her fingers to Alison's lips and traced them. The world shifted and then stilled around them. They looked into each other eyes, knowing that everything had changed. Beth opened her mouth to say something, but Alison shook her head and kissed the pads of Beth's fingertips and smiled. There were no words that could possibly describe what was happening or what they felt. It was bittersweet and they smiled sadly at each other.

"Same time Thursday?" Beth asked breaking the heavy silence and stepping back. Alison, who was shifting back into the tight lipped soccer mom, nodded. Beth turned and walked away leaving Alison to stare after her. In that moment, she realized that she didn't want to watch Beth walk away from her anymore. She sucked in a deep breath and ran after her.


End file.
